


You're my crush

by kmxxt



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AAAAAAAAAAA, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, M/M, give corpse a break, idk - Freeform, it's late my brain isn't functioning well, sykkuno is oblivious, this guys are amazing, what is this, you're my crush video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28588596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmxxt/pseuds/kmxxt
Summary: Corpse decides to confess to his crush in a very particular way.OrWhere Corpse sends Sykkuno one of his favorite videos and he is confused
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 466





	You're my crush

**Author's Note:**

> So,,,,,,, I'm having a hard time writing the third chapter to my story "What the f word corpse!" so I just wanted to write this to laugh a little jdshdhbsb
> 
> You guys know how this is, DON'T send this work to any of the people involved. Please.  
> I don't want them to feel uncomfortable because of the stories about those two so PLEASE DON'T.
> 
> Also, if they say they don't like fan fiction about them I'll erase this.

Corpse was having a hard time to hide his feelings for a certain wholesome and cute guy he met like 5 moths ago thanks to a lobby for Among Us. Corpse loved to talk with Sykkuno everyday, he felt safe talking with the other guy. Also, when he couldn't even move or was on his bad days, he would speak with Sykkuno on the phone, just hearing him talking about nonsense or his day.  
  
  
Corpse was so in love with Sykkuno that not even his anxiety could stop him from being so obvious about his feelings. Of course, he didn't show a lot when he knew the other guy was streaming or when he was streaming, he was obvious when he talked with him. He even sent pick up lines he found on Pinterest to Sykkuno, but the other guy was so lost that the only reaction he got from him was laughing emojis or "if you send that to a girl you like, she would fall for you".  
  
  
Corpse was tired of it. He didn't want a girl to fall for him, he wanted Sykkuno. Why was it so hard?  
  
That's why he decided to send Sykkuno one of his favorite videos in life. Yes. The ridiculous ad he found once on the internet. That video where a girl said "You're my crush" but instead of crush it sounds like "craush" so it was funny. He laughs every time he watches that video.

**Corpse**

_Hello Sykkuno_

_:)_

_I have something to tell you_

**Sy <3**

_Hello Corpse!_

_Oh, okay_

**Corpse**

_Just watch this video_

_https://youtu.be/g5yZRV47LiQ_

_There_

**Sy <3**

_Uhm, okay I'll watch it_

_wait_

**Corpse**

_:)_

_..._

_and?_

**Sy <3**

_Well Corpse it was funny !_

_But_ _uhm..._

_I don't understand_

_What did you want to tell me?_

**Corpse**

_Oh my_

_Oh no_

_Sy, you didn't get it, did you ?_

_omfg_

**Sy <3**

_I..._

_I guess not?_

_It was funny tho !_

_But_

**Corpse**

_Okay wait_

_Let me do it again_

**Sy <3**

_Okay !_

**Corpse**

_Hello Sykkuno, I want to tell you something_

_< Play audio>_

Yes, Corpse sent Sykkuno an audio saying "You're my crush" just like the girl in the ad. Embarrassing, he knows but he is desperate. His anxiety is killing him, his thoughts are full of "oh no what if he hates me now" or fear of losing his lovely and cute friend. 

**Sy <3**

_Oh Corpse !_

_You sound just like the girl in the video_

_HAHA_

_You are funny_

Oh no. It was worse than he thought. Oh no oh no oh no oH NO. Sykkuno can't be that oblivious, he just can't. Corpse just said to him that he was his crush and Sykkuno thought it was a joke and Corpse was just trying to copy the ad. 

What a fucking way to fail a confession, thought Corpse while punching his own face with a pillow he had on his lap while he was laying on his bed. He doesn't know what to do, he wants to cry but also he wants to laugh a lot. Like,,, he just can't, he's done. 

Or that's what he thought until he got another message from Sykkuno.

**Sy <3**

_But Corpse, did you know that the ad you sent me has a part two?_

**Corpse**

_What_

_Are you serious ?_

_Omfg send it NOW_

_NOW_

**Sy <3**

Okay !

I'll send it to you, just wait 

Sy <3 is recording an audio...

_< play audio>_

Corpse is confused now. He was waiting for a link to a youtube video where he could watch the next part of his favorite ad and not cry over his fucking fail. He wasn't expecting an audio from Sykkuno so he just played it with fear and a lot of question marks inside his brain. His last two braincells were on fire when he heard Sykkuno's voice and a cute giggle. His brain stopped working when he listened to the words Sykkuno was saying. 

Did his brain was playing with him? Was he deaf? He couldn't understand what Sykkuno sent him. 

Is this a joke? Corpse played the audio more than five times while Sykkuno was panicking sending him question marks and apologies. 

**_"Corpse, you're my CRAUSH too"_ **

**Sy <3**

_Oh jesus corpse_

_corpse?_

_???????????????_

_Corpse please_

_CORPSE_

_I'm so sorry I thought_

_I thought that you sent me that saying that I'm your crush_

_But_

_I_

_Now I think you sent it as a joke ????_

_How could you even like me, anyways_

_ha ha_

_uhm_

_CORPSE ARE YOU THERE_

_OH MFJFHB_

_PLEASE DON'T HATE ME ?????_

_CORPSE ??????????????????_

**Corpse**

_Sykkuno shut up_

_I'm having a moment_

_I'll call you_

And just like that, a shitty ad brought two people together. 

**The end**

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I don't know what I just wrote LMAOOOOOOOO
> 
> Anyways bye and Stan Bingus


End file.
